Strawberries on Top (Re-done)
by DannyBoy3338
Summary: After finalizing the business deal of a lifetime, Weiss and her loving wife Neo decide to celebrate in a very...peculiar fashion. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Stories on the next page :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Story contains Foot Fetishism. If it ain't your thing? Then get the fuck out. Now.**

 **You've been warned :P**

* * *

 **Strawberries on Top:**

Weiss Schee pulled into the driveway in her white Mercedes Benz. After putting it in park, she hastily grabbed her suitcase and made haste to the front door of her very large house, excited to tell her wife the good news.

When she entered, she was immediately struck with the delicious scent of dinner. It smelled like steak, or more like chicken; either way she didn't care. Running to the kitchen, she was greeted by her wife Neo donned in a white apron, expertly preparing a meal just for two.

"Neo! *huff* You're not gonna believe what happened today! *huff*" Weiss said out of breath.

Setting the stove on low, Neo turned to greet her, her pink eyes radiating with curiosity. 'What is it?' she signed.

"I finalized the deal with the Van Djolnir Mining Corporation! We're gonna make another million!" Weiss said

Neo's eyes widened along with a large grin, 'That's fantastic news!' she signed, giving Weiss a hug, 'You've been working on that deal since last month. It must feel so relieving to finally have it out of your hair'

"Uggh, I know. Is dinner ready? I'm STARVING" Weiss asked, eying food behind Neo.

Neo silently giggled, 'Not yet, sadly. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up? I'll tell you when it is'

Weiss pouted as she felt her stomach rumble, "*sigh* Okay"

* * *

She stepped out the shower with a cloud of steam. Her snow white hair let loose as she carefully dried it. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the full size mirror that stood at the other end of the bathroom.

Frowning, she walked closer to take a look at her naked body, " _So many imperfections_ " she thought to herself staring at each one in the mirror.

First, was her height. In heels she was a good 5'3", but with no shoes on, she was a measly 4'10".

Next was her very...very flat chest. In college, she always envied girls such as her good friend Yang Xiao Long; blessed with an ample buxom that turns heads of both men AND women alike.

Lastly, and most obviously, was the scar over her left eye, given to her from a childhood injury. Normally someone would barely be able to notice due to the excessive amount of makeup she uses to cover it. But now it was as obvious as the whiteness of her hair, constantly reminding her of her naivety when she was young.

Weiss smirked to herself. Every time she listed all her imperfections, she would always remind her of her beautiful wife Neo; the only person who didn't like her for her money; who didn't care about all the features she lacked; she was the only person who liked her for who she was…

"And I will always be grateful" She said to herself as she put on her bathrobe and exited the bathroom. But when she entered the bedroom, she was greeted by a scene that set her cheeks ablaze.

The lights of the room were turned off, replaced by strategically lit candles. But what caught Weiss' eye instantly, was Neo sitting in the middle of their king-sized bed in nothing but the apron she wore earlier. With her she had a silver tray; on it a tub of Neapolitan ice cream, a bowl of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and last, but sure as hell not least, her bare feet, perfectly displayed on a plate in full view of Weiss.

"Um…Neo?"

'I figured since the Van Djolnir deal had you so stressed these last few weeks, that I thought I'd give you a reward for your hard work' Neo signed.

"But I thought we were going to eat dinner?" Weiss asked, struggling to keep her eyes on Neo.

'This IS dinner~' Neo signed again, giving her iconic seductive smirk. 'Bon-appetite' she crossed one foot over the other and wiggled her toes, showing off her white and brown French tips.

This was another reason why Weiss loved Neo; she excepted her foot fetish. Ever since high school Weiss had a hard time finding a partner. Being a lesbian _and_ having a foot fetish really made it…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Neo clearing her throat, 'Are you gonna come eat? Or are you just gonna stand there mouth agape?'

Weiss' blush turned darker, "Sh-Shut up" she said walking up to the bed.

After sitting herself cross-legged in front of the tray, she gently lifted Neo's feet by her ankles. They were heavenly; size 6 with short, bubbly toes; and soles that were elegantly pale and soft to the touch. She brought them closer to her face, taking a nice long sniff of her toes, "Mmmm, they smell like vanilla"

'Do you like it? I got pedicure earlier today' Neo explained, but Weiss barely listened. Moving down, Weiss began sniffing Neo's soles, her nose ever so slightly grazing against the silky smooth skin. After enjoying the intoxicating scent, she then took Neo's feet started planting kisses, from her heels, all the way up to her toes.

Neo lightly gasped, feeling her lover's warm lips repeatedly pressing against her sensitive feet. But when those lips became replaced by a tongue, Neo laid back and closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation.

Weiss loved having her way with Neo's feet. Lapping her tongue slowly up and down her arches, swirling it around her heels, and sucking on the balls of her feet; it wasn't even thirty seconds of this before heat started to build between her legs

She then moved up to her toes. After slithering her tongue between each one, she made sure to take her time to envelope them between her lips, one after the other; sucking on them as if they were lollipops.

Neo sat up and cleared her throat again, but when Weiss didn't respond, she used her right foot to lightly kick her in the forehead, 'You know I brought you treats to use right?' she signed, motioning to the ice cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries.

"Oh I know. I was just getting warmed up~" Weiss said reaching for a strawberry. Setting down Neo's right foot, she took the strawberry and ran the tip of it up and down against the sole of her left.

This made Neo bite her lip. Seeing this Weiss smirked and sped up the action, making Neo smile widely, "Come on Neo, laugh. I know you can~" Weiss teased.

Neo shook her head, "Okay…" Weiss ate the strawberry, "You asked for it" she quickly fluttered her fingers against Neo's foot; her manicured nails digging into the sensitive flesh.

"AH-hahahahahahahaha!" Neo exploded with laughter.

"There it is~" Weiss loved Neo's laugh. Even though she was a mute, on the rare occasion her voice was heard, it was always soothing to the ear.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

She tickled her for nearly fifteen minutes before finally letting up. Neo fell to her back, breathing heavily, while Weiss set her feet onto the plate as she started to open the tub of ice cream.

'You're so mean' Neo signed tiredly.

"But don't pretend you didn't like it~" Weiss said, making Neo purse her lips. Once the tub was successfully opened, Weiss grabbed the spoon and placed two large scoops onto the plate. "Allllright"

Neo sat up and smiled. Lifting her feet, she stepped onto the frozen dairy treat, letting out a squeal as the freezing cold cream spread between her toes and along the soles of her feet. Once done, Neo lifted her feet and wiggled her toes, displaying the pink, white, and brown custard ready to be eaten.

Weiss could only stare, completely entranced. The ice cream covered every inch of Neo's soles, and as it began melting, individual drops trickled down the soft skin before dripping onto the plate. She then shook her head as she realized she still needed to apply the syrup, "Could you turn over?" she asked.

Neo nodded rolling over in order to lay on her stomach and setting her feet back down on the plate. Not only did this position make her soles face up, but it also gave Weiss a perfect view of her ass, as well as a preview of her pussy.

Weiss took the bottle of chocolate syrup before popping it open. Holding it upside down above Neo's feet, she poured in a swirl pattern on each sole and two small pools in the crevices at the base of her toes. She then took four strawberries, placing the first two in the middle of both arches, and the last two snuggly at the base of her delicate digits.

As Weiss took some time to admire this masterpiece, she started to realize how hot she was getting. Untying her bathrobe, she quickly removed it before tossing it to the floor.

Neo looked back with a seductive smile, her eyes now colored pink and brown as she took in Weiss' naked body. Licking her lips, she wiggled her toes; inviting Weiss to dig in.

And did in she did. Not caring about the mess she'll leave, Weiss leaned down and proceeded to devour Neo's feet. Licking her arches, sucking her heels and using the small pools of chocolate at the base of her toes as a form of dip for the strawberries, Weiss was becoming more and more aroused as she feasted on her dinner.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

After Twenty minutes, they ran out of strawberries, half the tub of ice cream was gone, and Neo's feet were as clean as when they started.

"Mmmm" Weiss moaned licking the last drop of chocolate off her thumb, "That was delicious"

Neo giggled, 'Are you full~?' she signed.

Instead of answering, Weiss leaned down again and kissed Neo's big toes, "Are you kidding? I can eat these all night~"

Neo rolled her eyes, 'That's not what I was getting at' she signed reaching behind her to undo the knot of her apron. Once done, she turned back to lie on her back, spreading her legs to show her pussy, glistening with arousal.

Weiss giggled pushing the silver tray off to the side. She then straddled Neo before kissing her deeply on the lips, "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" said Neo.

 **End.**


End file.
